darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle the Cat
*Monster *Michelley |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 18|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Senior (12th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Chaotic Good/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 3'9|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Slightly Muscular: 79 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Acting *Gymnastics|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Electricity|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 26.4 Million|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Alyssa *Christina *Alexis *Thresh *Ricardo *Krys *David *Lina *Holly|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Nightfall *Mimi|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Sebastian the Fox Hybrid *Kester the Echidna |Row 15 title = Voiced By|Row 15 info = Mila Kunis|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Gymnastics *Diving |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Species|Row 19 info = Cat|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = : *Fire *Ego}} Michelle the Cat is a fan character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a gymnast at heart, training in the sport since she was two, and is known all around her area for it. Her talent in gymnastics got her past the qualifications for the 2017 Summer Olympic Games. Because of her fame, Michelle inspires not only other gymnasts, but all athletes to never give up and always believe in themselves. Although most people think Michelle is already busy with her life as a gymnast, Michelle also takes an interest in other activities, her most noticable one being her acting. Being a gymnast, she lands many roles as the star of movies. She also takes part in diving to improve her acrobatic skills, and wrestling to improve her power. Aside from her professional career(s), Michelle is gifted with the power to manipulate electricity and nature at her own will. Using those two elements, she is part of The Eight Mates, a group of heroes who fight many villains, even though she misses many of the missions. Michelle is one of the eight main protagonists in the My Sweet Life series, an alternate universe of what happens in the lives of her and her friends. Although there are a few differences than her original counterpart, she still retains the personality of the fun and hyper girl she is now. Development Michelle's first design was actually a Tikal recolor. She looked oddly similar to Alexis. Her outfit was also the scrapped Princess and the Porcupine outfit. Instead of a gymnast, Michelle was a cheerleader. She still knew how to wrestle and be an amazing actress though. She was also going to be voiced by Veronica Taylor. For DTA, most of her design was left alone. The only thing hat changed really was her bangs. It became from three long poofy bangs on one side into one big bang covering up her left eye. Other than that she kept her design. Also, Michelle's voice actor changed and now is voiced by Eileen Stevens. She also learned gymnsatics and used to cheerlead. She also learned nautre powers and electric powers. Later on for SOBS, her outfit changed. Her hairstyle was left alone, also for part of the time, due to some of the events of the previous season, Michelle's tail has grown to it's real size. Her hairstyle was changed a bit on the lower section for season 3. For Girls World, her outfit was created by Josep-Mello on deviantART. As now she is older and her voice actor changed to Mila Kunis. Her bang and hairstyle also changed to be much more complex. For the official revamp of the Mariala Anime, My Sweet Life, the creator had major artist block for new designs, so he asked his cousin, and it would look great on her. Her physical appearance however, remains the same. General Info Michelle Sabrina Fifi is a 18 year old cat living on 6712 Casino Ave. She currently attends and lives in the MCA, and has a whole dorm room to herself. She lives with her mom and her dad. Her stepsister, Maranda is in college. She usually is seen outside of her room hanging out with her two best friends, Alexis and Christina. Her main career is her outstanding life as a gymnast. She is ranked #4 in the entire world, but #1 in her country. She inspires many children and even adults around the world. She owns her very own gym, and coaches people who want to learn gymnastics. Sometimes, she trains herself to become stronger and more skilled. She always helps out her students become the best gymnasts that they can be! Aside from that, she takes up yet another career in acting. Being only 18 years old, she made appearances in 12 movies, and starred in four of them. She played "Melinda" in "Heartbreaker", "Princess Morgan" in "The Princess and the Porcupine", "Veronica" in "High School Musical 4" and "Lynn" in "Lovey Dovey". She also appeared on a few TV shows, talk shows, and even on Broadway! History Coming Soon... Alternate Histories My Sweet Life In My Sweet Deal, Michelle helps Alexis get her money to buy herself her own studio. In My Sweet Money,Michelle hears the news about Lili and Sebastian being fired, with him having no job, Michelle finds this to be a great thing so that the two can spend more time together. However, when she hears that Christina's mansion is being taken away from her, she pitches in to help get her money back. In My Sweet Angel, Michelle was invited to Alyssa's 13th birthday, and set out on a journey to save her from Team Fashion. In My Sweet Hero, Michelle makes a minor appearance, as she only is there to witness the fight and does nothing to stop it. In My Sweet Sugar, Michelle and her two best friends are at the mall's restaurant. Michelle decides to prank Christina and pour 20 packets of sugar into her drink, despite Alexis's warnings. In the morning, Michelle and Alexis wake up from their sleepover, with the basement as a wreck, everything broken, holes in the walls, and graffiti on their faces. Michelle and Alexis must find a way to stop Christina. In My Sweet Shun, Michelle makes another cameo appearance. In My Sweet Crush, Michelle is mentioned to have been away on a trip with another movie star, because she was invited to the premiere of a movie that she starred in. She is also still away in My Sweet Gossip. In My Sweet Injury, Michelle is working on a vault pass. When she is running, the springboard breaks and her knee hits the horse. She finds out that her kneecap is dislocated and she is taken to the hospital immediately. She gets upset when she hears that she won't be able to do gymnastics for 9 weeks. Personality Michelle is very upbeat, energetic and fun. She gets excited very easily and gets hyper over many things. Even at five in the morning, during rehearsals, she is always seemed to be very hyper and full of energy. She seems to be more active and tells everyone to get off their "lazy bums" to be active. She especially gets excited in fights and gymnastics training. She is mostly happy, and seen with a smile. She is also extremely easy to talk to. Social and outgoing, she tries to make as many friends as possible to maintain a good impression on higher ranked critics. She happens to also have a habit of not really being able to shut up. Despite her talking about 'how awesome she is', she is always interested in what other's do as well. Despite this however, she also tends to brag. She sometimes says, "I'm the best!" or "Haha! I won!" or "Look! I scored higher!" She sometimes doesn't even know it, and feels bad about it after on. Contradicting this, she has extremely good sportsmanship when she doesn't get carried away with bragging. She shakes other people's hands usually saying, "That was fun! Let's do this again some time!" Michelle can immature at some points. She seems to hysterical jokes, most of them that she made up by herself.She also seems to be shown slacking off sometimes in school, or falling asleep in class. Sort of like a child, her attention span isn't that long, mainly because she has things to do or she just got bored by listening to them. Michelle also is very impatient and aware of her time. She doesn't like it when people keep her waiting for a long time, and has a tenancy of tapping her foot when they do. She also says, "Come on!" or "Hurry up!". This relates to her being hyper and wanting to do things. Being an actress, Michelle sometimes appears to be fake in front of movie star directors, and other critics to make herself look more professional. She does the exact opposite ''of what she usually does, by keeping her mouth shut, maintaining proper posture and being patient; the three things that she is worst at. Physical Appearance Appearance Michelle stands at a height of 3 feet and 9 inches tall and weighs about 79 pounds. She is a brown colored cat with peach skin, and inner ears. She has no fur on her arms or tummy. She has one huge bang on her right side, but our left. Her tail is long and has a round tip at the end. Her eyes are disconnected and have light blue pupils. Her hair reaches down to below her waist. Attire Michelle has a very simple outfit. She wears a dark grey comfortable leotard. For bottoms she wears a white miniskirt with a dark grey lining on the bottom to cover the bottom of her leotard. For footwear, she wears dark grey boots with black laces, a white tip, and a white line in the middle holding her laces. Fan Game Appearances 'My Sweet Life: Escape From the Paparazzi- In this game, Krys is one of the eight main playable characters in the game. She has been chased down to the point where she is lost and must find her way back home. Along with this, she needs to avoid the fanbrats, media and most of all, the paparazzi. She amazing powers, and a good skillset in the game. Skills Gymnastics Michelle's trademark skill is her outstanding gymnastics. She is one of the most amazing gymnasts in the world. As an athlete, she practices everyday for a solid few hours hoping to improve the skills she needs to improve on the most. She even is generous enough to coach and help a few of her friends who are interested in gymnastics. She can do any kind of gymnastics there is, whether it would be artistic, rhythmic, trampoline gymnastics, power tumbling, acrobatic gymnastics, artistic male gymnastics, parkour, or even cheerleading! She even performs at circuses/circs or even in front of people. Her favorite event is beam, and her best trick on it is a standing back layout stepout double full. For floor, her best pass is a double front stepout round off double whip back back handspring sextuple full triple back pike. Her best trick on the uneven bars is a double double layout release onto the lower bar. Her best trick on vault is a quadruple full double pike yurchenko. Her best trick on trampoline is a trick of her own: The Killer Extreme (A triple back somersault with one full twist on the first, two full twists on the second, and three full twists on the third). On the double mini trampoline, her best trick is a triple triple pike in, and a triple quadruple back out. Her best stunt in cheerleading is a layout kick quintuple. Acting Michelle is also a decent actress. She takes theatre very seriously and is often picked for either lead roles or stunt doubles. Currently, Michelle had 4 lead roles: She played Mellinda the bridesmaid in "Heart-Eater" She also played Princess Mi Amora Morganza "Morgan", the princess of the village, in "The Princess and the Porcupine". She also stars on a kids TV show called "The Hood" as "Nina". Also, she happens to be a main character in "High School Musical Four" as "Gabriella". Also, she was a stunt woman in many commercials, and movies. '''Diving- '''Michelle also happens to be a great diver. With the help of her acrobatic skills, Michelle has the elegance, grace and intensity of a great diver. Her best trick is a quintuple gainer. Most of her dive team members say she's one of the best divers in the region, and took home a lot of medals, ribbons and other awards because of her. Her favorite dive to perform is the triple triple, where she does a triple front tuck with a full twist on each rotation, adding up to three, into a dive. Abilities and Powers Electricity Manipulation/Fulgurkinesis This is Michelle's main elemental ability. She learned this at a young age and is now a master at wielding it. She is able to make lightning bolts, and electric balls appear from her hand. She can even withstand electric attacks, apparently, the only thing that she still has trouble withstanding is lightning bolts. When she uses lightning bolts, or electric balls, they can be used to not only damage them, but shock them. She also make electric beams appear from her hand. She can also withstand paralysis because of this. She might be damaged by a little. With enough force, she can sometimes make lightning bolts strike from clouds. She can even leave her opponents paralyzed if used with enough power, which could make them motionless. Combat Michelle also knows how to wrestle. She is pretty good at it and can take her opponents down; even strong boys. When she ended wrestling, her opponents were scared to fight her; she was that strong. Sometimes, she combines her gymnastics skills and uses them as a technique for mostly attack and evasion, but sometimes defense. Her signature move is the "Acrobatic Finale", where she performs a handstand and grabs the neck with her legs, and popping up, making her swing around him and hurting the neck. She then handstands on it's shoulders and pops off into a back flip and then kicks it's back, making the opponent fall. Acrobatics Along with her gymnastics, she also possesses high acrobatic skill that just comes naturally, as she is able to run, jump and perform tricks on beams, bars and even tightropes! She also can grind on some metal beams and railings with ease. She also sometimes possesses high durability, as she is able to land, and sometimes even stick a jump from a high place, while others could... um.... die. As impressive as this is, it has extremely little effect on her gymnastics skills. She is also highly flexible, as her oversplits stretch out a good 140 degrees. Enhanced Speed Michelle has proven herself to have enhanced speed. This comes from her training in gymnastics. With all the running involved in gymnastics, and with daily training by jogging around all day, she seems to have reached a point where although it's not superspeed, it's faster than the average mobian. She is said to run at a good 50 miles an hour, 60 with enough stamina, readiness and courage. Enhanced Strength Along with Michelle's enhanced speed, she is said to inherit enhanced strength as well. She is said to be able to lift up to two hundred pounds.She usually does this when she reaches a state of being purely hyper, or angry. She usually does this when she is fighting crime. Statistics '''Attack: 8.5- Michelle's attacks are just plain powerful. Defense: 8- Michelle is very good at defending herself, being a wrestler. Speed: 9- Michelle is very fast on her feet. Magic: 7- Although her chlorokinesis needs work, Michelle's fulgurkinesis is strong. Evasion: 7.5- Michelle has fast reflexes, making it rather was for her to evade attacks Intelligence: 6- Michelle is not very book smart, but she is exceptionally street smart Skills: 10- Michelle's skills are just..... epic. Accuracy: 6.5- Michelle's aim is overall good. Stamina: 6.5- Despite her being super fast, she could get out of breath if she runs for too long. Tolorance: 6.5- Although physical attacks are a bit of a pain, elemental attacks are hard to withstand. Accomplishments Oscar Award Winner- '''Michelle has won an Oscar eleven times in her entire life. All of them are from the four movies that she has starred in, such as "Heartbreaker", "Lovey Dovey", "The Princess and the Porcupine", and "High School Musical 4". She has been gonig to the Oscars since she was 13, which was only five years ago. Previously, she has won best actress and best supporting actress. '''2017 Stanson Summer Olympic Games Competitor- '''Recently, Michelle, along with the rest of her olympic team, have received a letter that she has made tryouts for the 2017 Olympics for gymnastics. Afterwards, her whole team was qualified for the Olympic Games, and they are now working very hard to beat all of the other regions of the world in Stanson. '''Tony Award Winner- '''Michelle has won a Tony only once from last year. When she played "Ruth" in "A Raisin in the Sun", they thought that not only the play, but she was so good, that it got nominated for a Tony. Michelle won Best Lead Actress for this, and it was a great honor. Being a TV and movie actress, she isn't used to Broadway, so she doesn't go to the Tonys very often. '''Kids Choice Awards Winner- '''Michelle has been going to this award show ever since "Heartbreaker" when it came out four years ago. She says that it is very fun to attend the KCA's because you always get slimed when you win something. She has won five awards over the past two years, for favorite movie actress and best female butt kicker. Trivia * Michelle is the 6th character created by Pianoteen followed by Cole, Alyssa, Christina, David and Alexis. *Michelle is the first cat character created by Pianoteen. *Michelle is the first actress character created by Pianoteen. *Michelle is said to be the best gymnast on her team, if not the best on the east coast. *Michelle's name and her month of birth both being with the letter '''M. *Michelle is the only character created by Pianoteen to have 3 ability types: Speed, Power and All-Around. *Michelle is the only character created by female Pianoteen to not be seen with a new pair of shoes in SOBS. *Both Michelle and Christina share the same middle name of "Sabrina" (Michelle Sabrina Fifi | Christina '''Sabrina '''Transon. *One major error in some of Michelle's pictures is that some of them decipt her with brown eyes instead of blue ones. *Michelle was born on May 12, therefore she is a Taurus. She shares it's secret desire, as she has a very happy life being rich and famous. *Michelle was actually self taught as a gymnast. *Although amazing at it, Michelle hates cheerleading. Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Gymnasts Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Characters Category:The Eight Mates Category:Good Category:Sonic OCs Category:Sonic Universe Category:Darkest Shadow's Characters Category:CBranch